


Light is Meaningless Without Shadows

by dreamer3life



Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6980791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamer3life/pseuds/dreamer3life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang has always been the caretaker, she's never wanted something for herself so badly that she put herself before her little sister Ruby, now that she's at Beacon, she struggles to take care of Ruby while simultaneously giving Ruby the room she needs to grow into the huntress Yang knows she can become.  As the struggles between her motherly instinct and her knowledge that Ruby needs to be free to grow increase, Yang finds herself needing company and wondering if all she'll ever be is the girl who got left behind, because unrequited love is almost the same thing, and that is all that she's worthy of... right? (My goal is to prove that Yang and Blake should be together in canon, so this will remain canon compliant, but Bumblebee fluff-shots are necessary so that will be another story, prompts are welcome. Also fair warning, there might be a little bit of Greek Fire at some point, but this is a learn to love Bumblebee story as a whole)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Shining Beacon: My Sister Exploded...

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write something from Yang's perspective, I always have felt that she'd be a lot more self-conscious than she lets on in the show and so I thought I'd try my hand at writing her story. Comments and criticisms are appreciated, but preferably constructive criticism so instead of "this sucks and so do you" try for "this sucks because of this... *insert why it sucks* and so do you" Sound good? Hope so.

Yang sidestepped vomit boy as he made a beeline for the trashcan outside the airship, wrinkling her nose at the sound of hurling. Yang made her way to the front of Beacon with her little sister Ruby; stopping in her tracks, Yang couldn’t help the small noise of awe that escaped her.  She internally grinned upon hearing Ruby make a similar noise of agreement before jogging up towards the actual interior courtyard, Ruby hurrying after her.

Stopping in front of the entrance, Yang crossed her arms sassily, “The view from Vale’s got nothin’ on this!”

Playfully rolling her eyes as Ruby began almost comically floating away, babbling on about some dudes collapsible staff and some chicks fire sword, enthusiasm oozing out of her like an exploding can of slime, something she would happily smash into the face or… private areas of anyone who dared to hurt her little sister, Yang grabbed her sister by her signature red hood and pulled her back to reality.

Internally smirking at her next words, knowing how her sister would react, Yang stated, as if talking to a horse rather than her sister “Easy there little sister, they’re just weapons.”

“Just weapons?! They’re an extension of ourselves! They’re a part of us!” Swooning some more, Ruby gushed, “Oh! They’re so cool!”

“Well why can’t you swoon over your own weapon? Aren’t you happy with it?” Yang instigated, smirking to herself as Ruby took out Crescent Rose, hugging it.

“Of course I’m happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones, it’s like meeting new people,” Ruby paused and Yang rolled her eyes knowing what was coming next, “but better.”

Amused, Yang pulled Ruby’s hood down, the next best thing to giving her a noogie, “Ruby, come on, why don’t you try to make some friends of your own?” Knowing that Ruby needed to stand on her own two feet, Yang needed to stop coddling Ruby all the time, and that unfortunately meant letting her stand on her own.

Pushing her hood up, Ruby questioned, puppy dog eyes unsheathed and dangerous, “Why would I need friends when I have you?”

Yang internally groaned, here we go.  “Wellmyfriendsareherenowgottagocatchup!Kayseeya!Bye!” Yang barely finished before spinning Ruby around and dashing, feeling bad as she hid amongst some creepy guys, one playing ‘knight in shining armor’, the other three playing ‘pirates’.

As she was dragged around campus by the cocky assholes (that seems like a good team name for the four of them), Yang almost ran into a boy with black hair with a pink stripe, who seemed amused and stoically calm at the same time, and a girl who gave new meaning to the term carrot-top.  She swerved to avoid them, called out a quick apology to which the boy raised his hand in understanding as the girl began jumping around, something about codes and animals, cheetahs, lions, bears, something of the sort.

After “repaying” (not in that way you dirty-minded person, although they did try for something like that) the four guys , Yang made her way to the large hall where the, introduction? Ceremony? Something of importance was supposed to happen.

Yang swerved to avoid an older student, a girl with short brown hair and a beret with kick-ass aviators, and ended up running into a different student, a faunus with brown hair and ears, who was quiet and apologetic.

“Sorry!” She murmured, almost fearfully cowering away from Yang.

“Don’t be sorry!” Yang exclaimed, curious as to why the girl was ducking away from her as if she would hurt her for something that was Yang’s fault all along, “I should have been payin’ more attention anyways.  By the way, I’m Yang! And you are?”

The girl gave a small, shy smile, “Velvet, it’s nice to meet you, Yang.”

Yang gave a cheerful “See you around!” before turning towards the large hall to find a spot and hopefully her little sister who had hopefully made some friends. Instead Yang ran smack into a tall red-head with eyes as green as well-kept grass on a sunny and warm summer’s day.  The two of them ended up falling back and would have fallen onto their asses, but they both reached out and grasped each other's’ forearm and balanced themselves out before standing back at full height.

Brushing herself off, Yang looked up to apologize to the slightly taller girl, “Sorry ‘bout that, I seem to be runnin’ into everyone today!”

The girl smiled (and boy was it a nice smile), “It’s no problem, I should have been paying better attention to where I was headed. I’m sorry for not having paid attention to where I was headed.” She seemed to be from outside Vale, though Yang was never one to judge.

Yang brushed off the familiar looking girls apology, “Don’t be sorry, anyways, I’m gonna guess that you’re as much an athlete as you are a fighter? Y’know based on the balance and pull-up by grabbin’ the forearms an’ all…” Yang trailed off unsure of if she was rambling, or even making any sense, which she tended to do when faced with talking to pretty girls.

The girl took Yang’s silence in stride, “Yes, I have made sure to engage in athletic activities beyond simply fighting; as do you, I am guessing?”

Breathing a sigh of relief, Yang happily responded, “Yup! From runnin’ and kickboxin’  to wrestlin’, I’ve trained in most forms of martial arts. What do you do?”

The girl shrugged, “I have dabbled in many different things, though I do find kickboxing and wrestling to be very interesting, I have also tried some martial arts, but I like to try a lot of different things.” 

“Nice!” Yang exclaimed, “I don’ suppose you’d be up for honin’ our skills together sometime?”

“That’d be wonderful, actually.” The redhead replied, “maybe after everything settles down we can reserve a training room.”

 “Sounds perfect! Can’t wait to get down and dirty with ya!” Yang winked, beginning to turn away, “I’m Yang, by the way.”

“It was nice to meet you! I’m Pyrrha, I’ll see you around!”

Yang waved before looking around for a spot. ‘ _Pyrrha… where have I heard that name? Ah well, focus on finding a spot for this meeting that seems like it’ll never start.’_

Not long after, Yang saw Ruby show up in the hall with vomit boy, grimacing a bit at Ruby’s choice in friends, Yang waved Ruby over, calling out, “How’s your first day goin’ little sister?” Yang asked, hands on her hips as she surveyed the crowd around her a Ruby before grinning over at Ruby.

Ruby glared as menacingly as a cute little sister who’s obsessed with cookies can, “You mean since you ditched me and I exploded?”

Yang felt bad, “Yikes, meltdown already?” ‘ _I thought Ruby would be able to handle herself better’._

“No!” Ruby included the sassy little hand flip complete with the crossed arms, “I literally exploded a hole in front of the school! And there was some fire,” Ruby tried to think a bit, “and I-I think some ice?” Ruby looked off questioningly.

Amused, Yang asked, “Are you being sarcastic?”

“Ugh” Ruby groaned, “I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl’s luggage and then she yelled at me-” at this Yang felt her hands curl into fists _‘no one messes with my sister-’_ “and then I sneezed and then I exploded and then she yelled again and I felt really--really bad,” Ruby took on the kicked puppy look that no one could ever resist and Yang internally groaned as she realized she would have to do damage control later on tonight, “and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me.”

“YOU!” Some pale girl with snow for hair and apparently ice for a heart yelled at Ruby.

Ruby jumped into Yang, who was glad that all her training at Signal had paid off allowing her to catch her sister with ease, crying, “OH god! It’s happening again!”

“You’re lucky we weren’t blown off the side of the cliff!” The pale girl scolded Ruby.

“Oh my God, you really exploded.” Yang was in disbelief, first day here and her sister had made an enemy and exploded…

She let Ruby stand up as Ruby immediately began apologizing, “It was an accident. It was an accident!”

Yang stood back, ready to intervene as Ruby tried to apologize to the pale girl, who seemed to know a lot about the Schnee Dust Company, based on her marketing ramble _‘must be one of the daughters or something, I think there are two of ‘em.’_

Feeling as if she ought to intervene, Yang tried a diplomatic approach, no matter how bleak it looked, “Look… Uhh, it sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot” _‘Or’_ Yang thought, internally grinning, _‘this girl got up on the wrong side of the cliff, focus Yang, help Ruby make friends,’_ “Why don’t you… start over and try to be friends, okay?”

Yang watched as Ruby tried, too hard in Yang’s opinion, to befriend the pale girl, yep definitely a daughter of the SDC.

Yang rolled her eyes as Ruby missed the obvious sarcasm that Weiss, _‘that is what Ruby called her, I think,’_ doled out at the prospect of friendship.

Yang turned away from the two to listen to the headmaster, Professor Ozpin, begin his speech to the assembled first years.

Paying attention, Yang narrowed her eyes when Ozpin claimed that all he saw was “wasted energy” without “purpose, direction” this was true for most of them, but no one--not even Ruby--knew that she had already spent a good deal of her life with a misguided purpose, one that nearly got her and her sister killed, now she knew how to control herself, how to make sure everyone got out alive, how to protect those she cared about.

Looking back up, Yang saw Ozpin walk off the stage after emphasizing that it was up to them to take the “first step”. She did a quick fix of her hair, feeling it get tangled and knowing that her neck needed to breathe.

As Goodwitch, Ozpin's right-hand, began doling out instructions to the assembled group, Yang couldn’t help but tense up at the thought of having entrust someone with her life, she had to make sure that Ruby was on her team, even if they weren't partners.

“He seemed kinda.... Off.” Yang began, hands on her hips, as most of the students began moving.

“It’s almost like he wasn’t even there.” Ruby murmured.

All of the sudden vomit boy popped up to Weiss claiming, “I’m a natural blonde y’know!” To which Weiss responded with an actual facepalm, something that definitely made Yang grin.

\--------

After prepping for the night ahead, Yang plopped on her sleeping bag, excited, “It’s like a biiiiig slumber party!”

“I don’t think dad would approve of all the boys though.” Ruby muttered, scratching her pencil on paper.

Yang tensed at that comment, knowing that she was still in the closet, and tried to cover her fear of Ruby finding out with a, what she hoped to be sultry, “I know I do” followed off with her attempt at a purr. Inwardly grimacing at the cocky boys who tried to show off for her simply because she couldn’t sleep with lots of clothes on--blame her semblance.  Yang actually grimaced when vomit boy--Jaune--as Ruby reminded her multiple times, made some noise that was probably supposed to sound sexy.

Redirecting her attention, Yang saw Ruby still scratching away at the paper on her pillow, curious, she asked, “What’s that?”

“A letter to the gang back at Signal, I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going.” Ruby shrugged.

Finding a perfect chance to tease Ruby, Yang squealed, “Aww that’s so cuuuute-”

She was cut off with a pillow to the face and a saddened, “Shut up! I didn’t get to take my friends with me to school, it’s weird not knowing anyone here.” Ruby looked away sadly.

“What about Jaune?” Yang queried, “He’s…. Nice… There you go! Plus one friend! That’s a hundred percent increase!”

Ruby flopped on her back, “I’m pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend, back to zero.”

Still trying, Yang countered, “There’s no such thing as a negative friend, you just made one friend and one enemy!” Yet another pillow met Yang’s face _‘my god’_ , Yang thought, _‘my sister has wayyyy too many pillows, if she keeps this up I’ll have to seriously do something about the amount of pillows she’s allowed to have, for my own sake.’_

Leaning back up on her forearm, Yang tried yet again, “Look, it’s only been one day. Trust me, you’ve got friends all around you… you just haven’t met them yet.”

At the sound of a match lighting, both Ruby and Yang looked over to the source of noise.   _‘Wow,’_ Yang thought, _‘she’s… wow.  I don’t know what’s more beautiful about her, her hair, her legs, or the way she sits, who knew someone could sit so regally on the floor in pajamas.  I can feel the air of a huntress, someone who knows their purpose in life… I wish I had that drive.’_

She was shaken from her thoughts when Ruby murmured, “That girl…”

Yang chanced another glance at the girl before turning back to Ruby, “You know her?” _Please give me a reason to talk to her..._

“Not really,” Ruby began, “she saw what happened this morning but left before I could say anything.”

_‘Yes!’_ “Whelp, now’s your chance!” Yang scrambled to her feet and excitedly dragged a struggling Ruby with her.   _‘Time to talk to reading beauty.’_ Yang snickered to herself.

As Yang dragged Ruby towards the girl she thought she saw the girl’s bow twitch, but the room was covered in shadow and it was late so it was more likely that she just imagined it.

When she saw the girl look up from her book, Yang couldn’t help herself, “Helloooooooo!” Yang waved, trying to hide her nervousness.

“I believe,” Yang began, trying to look confident, sang placed her hand on her hip, “you two may know each other?” Yang finished, gesturing to Ruby who, she noticed, had her back stubbornly turned.

Yang inwardly cheered when the girl held her gaze for a bit longer than necessary, Yang was almost a bit disappointed when the girl turned away to study Ruby, who had now turned around.

“Aren’t you… that girl that exploded?” The girls questioned, and Yang had to bite back a squeal at how wonderfully smooth and silky the girl’s voice was.

“Uh… Yeah!” Ruby reached her hand out, “My name’s Ruby.”

Yang grew frustrated when the girl refused to shake Ruby’s hand, _‘just ‘cause she’s pretty doesn’t mean I won’t get angry if she’s rude to my lil sis…’_

Yang almost groaned when Ruby tried to be funny, “But you can just call me crater-...agh… Actually you can just call me Ruby” It fell flat.

As the girl murmured, “Okay…” and turned back to her book, Yang turned to Ruby and furiously asked “What are you doing?!”

“I don’t know! Help me!” Ruby returned fire.

“So…” Yang began, knowing that the girl wanted them to leave, but she wanted to try and make a good impression, despite Ruby’s initial attempt, “What’s your name?”

Hearing the girl sigh, Yang hid her frustration and disappointment, the girl monotonously replied, “Blake,” looking up at Yang and making eye contact again, the name suits her, Yang thought, I like it.

Hoping to make a better impression than her sister, Yang countered with, “Well Blake,” Yang pointed to herself with her thumb, “I’m Yang, Ruby’s older sister!” Noticing Blake’s eyes rake over her body, Yang’s confidence grew and then diminished, _‘what if she thinks that I’m too weird with my clothes, ugh,’_ in a bout of confidence Yang blurted out, “I like your bow!”

_‘Whelp, there go my chances of making a good impression,’_ Yang was surprised, however, when Blake replied, no matter how annoyed she sounded, “Thanks…”  Yang knew that she wanted the two of them to leave, but she was hooked on this girl's company, no matter how painfully awkward the encounter was.

“It goes great with your…” Yang stifled a laugh at herself, “pajamas!” _‘Way to go idiot,’_ Yang berated herself, _‘you shoulda said eyes not bow.’_

“Right…” Blake groaned as she kept her eyes studiously on the page she had been on for the past few minutes.

Yang made eye contact with Ruby who made puppy eyes for her to help some more and Yang groaned to herself, knowing that with each passing minute that she stood there bothering Blake she infuriated the girl in the yukata even more. Yet, with Ruby’s puppy eyes she tried yet again, “Nice night, dontcha think?”

Blake closed her eyes and took a quiet, deep breath, “Yes, it’s lovely,” she began, looking up at Yang, “Almost as lovely as this book.” Yang, knowing what she was doing couldn’t help the small smirk that grew on her face, “That I will continue to read,” Yang still wouldn’t budge, Ruby at her side like a puppy, Blake glared a bit at Yang, knowing that Yang knew that Blake wanted them to leave her be  “as soon as you leave.” She immediately looked back down to her book.

Yang felt herself give up and groaned, “Yeah… This girl’s a lost cause.” _She clearly wants to be left alone, I gotta respect her wishes._

“What’s it about?” Blake looked up at Ruby.

“Huh?”

“Your book.” Ruby specified, “Does it have a name?”

Blake smiled a bit, “Well, it’s about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body”

Yang, in order to stay in the conversation, stated “Oh yeah… that’s...real lovely.” referencing Blake’s earlier statement about it being a lovely book in comparison to the actual plot. Yang grinned when Blake let a small smile at her joke slide onto her face.

Ruby stepped closer, “I love books,” she began as Yang stepped to the side, groaning internally, thinking back to the times she had to play guardian for Ruby, _‘at least I’m almost completely trained in caring for children,’_ Yang mused.

“Yang used to read to me every night before bed.” Ruby continued, Blake glanced over at Yang, who tried to hide her blush.

Ruby continued, “Stories of heroes and monsters,” she looked off happily before turning back to Blake, eyes alight with excitement “They’re one of the reasons I want to be a huntress.”

Blake let out a small chuckle, “And why is that?” Her voice took on a somber note, “Hoping that you’ll live happily ever after?”

Ruby replied, “Well, I’m hoping we all will…as a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books,” she took on a fierce look, “as someone who fought for what was right,” Ruby’s eyes became excited again, “and who protected people who couldn’t protect themselves.”

Blake smiled, “That’s… very ambitious for a child,” she looked off somberly, “unfortunately, the real world isn’t the same as a fairy tale.”

Ruby still looked excited, “Well… That’s why we’re here, to make it better.”

“Oohh,” Yang made her way back towards Ruby, unable to resist teasing her sister a bit “I’m so proud of my baby sister!” She scooped up Ruby in her famous bear hug, making little “coo” noises.

“Gah!” Ruby squealed, “Cut it out!” She pulled back a fist and… full on socked Yang in the jaw.

Yang returned fire, knowing that she would be letting Ruby win this round and they began to fight.

“Heh, well, Ruby, Yang…” At Blake’s words, Yang saw Blake roll her eyes at their antics as she made sure Ruby made her signature battle-duck noise, “it’s a pleasure to have-”

“What in the world in going on over here?!?!” The pale girl, Weiss, interrupted as Ruby had Yang’s foot in a death grip, trying to knock Yang, who was enjoying how frustrated her little sister was getting at being unable to topple her, what does she expect, this fighting style is my style.

“Don’t you realize some of us are trying to sleep?!” Weiss glared at Ruby and Yang before her gaze shot back to Ruby.

“OH! NOT YOU AGAIN!” Weiss and Yang yelled simultaneously as Yang stood up for her younger sister.

“SHHH!” Ruby looked guilty, “Guys, she’s right, people are trying to sleep!”

Yang’s fists clenched as Weiss still managed to accuse Ruby, “Oh! Now you’re on my side!”

“I was always on your side!” Ruby responded.

“Yeah! What’s your problem with my sister?!” Yang defended, hands on her hips “She’s only trying to be nice!”

Weiss, stomped her foot, not realizing that she’s not in the least bit intimidating in her nightgown, “She’s a hazard to my health!”

Then Yang saw out of the corner of her eye Blake blow out the candles on her candelabra.

Coming up with a -probably stupid- idea on the spot, Yang sent Ruby to go back to guard their camp, Yang turned to Blake, crouching down to whisper in the quiet darkness, “Look, I get that you’re goin’ for the whole, ‘I don’t need nobody’ routine, but you realize that you’ll need a partner, yeah?”

Quietly, Yang heard Blake respond, “...Yes…”

“You should consider Ruby as a possible partner, She’s a lil awkward at first, but once you get to know her, she’ll be easier to communicate with.”

There was no answer for a few seconds, “Why are you telling me this?”

“Well I need Ruby to branch out, she can’t always have me holdin’ her back, she’s already much more of a Huntress then I’ll ever be. So I’m thinkin’ since she likes books, and you like books, I’m guessin’ you can fight since you got into Beacon, and you’re one a’ the better people I’ve met today, you might wanna partner up with her. You’d benefit ‘cause she won’t pry into your whole routine, and she’ll benefit by havin’ someone new watch her back, but it’ll still be someone she knows to a degree. Just… Just sleep on it, you don’ have to tell me your decision.”  With that Yang made her way back to her sleeping bag, hoping that she helped Ruby out in some small way by getting her a partner who she could in some way connect with.

Yang’s dreams that night were filled with twitching bows and amber eyes.


	2. 2. The First Step in The Emerald Forest: On My Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been listening to Disney Rock music and these are the two songs I thought might fit the chapter if you want to listen to them (in order, and only really for the early/middle-ish of the chapter, from the locker room and the flight of Yang)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dZTujEI2q8U
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EWcIvRbXPX8

Yang packed up her sleeping bag, dressed and mostly ready to go before turning to her slumbering baby sister, “Hey, Ruby,” she prodded with her bare foot, “Time to get up.”

“Urg,” Ruby rolled away from Yang, “Five more minutes, Yang”

Yang rolled her eyes at her little sister’s antics, “I already gave you ten extra minutes Rubes, up and at ‘em” Yang crouched and scooped up a still stubbornly sleeping Ruby in a fireman’s carry, ignoring the small fists hitting her shoulder.

“Yaaaang!” Ruby complained, “Put me down!”

Yang shrugged and unceremoniously dumped Ruby on the floor before extending her hand to a pouting Ruby, “C’mon, I’ll put your sleeping bag away, just go get dressed and whatnot, m’kay?”

“Fine” Ruby grabbed Yang’s hand, and Yang couldn’t help but playfully roll her eyes as she hauled up her incredibly light sister.

\--------

Yang trudged into the locker room with Ruby beaming from her perch comfortably on Yang’s back.  “I can’t believe you convinced me to give you a Boarbutusk back ride…”

“You can’t resist the Zwei eyes! No one can!” Ruby cheered, making Yang roll her eyes as she agreed on the inside.

As they made their way to their lockers, Yang let Ruby down as they began equipping for initiation.

Yang stood by the bench as she checked her gauntlets, before she could think to make conversation with her sister, Yang looked up and locked eyes with ice blue ones.  Her eyes narrowed and she made the universal “I’m watching you” sign by pointing to her narrowed eyes with her pointer and middle finger and pointing towards the heiress with her… not pointer finger. The girl stiffened and Yang turned, satisfied that she made her point towards the white-haired girl.

She then made eye contact with amber eyes attached to a person wearing a little black bow.  The two shared a moment of eye contact before Ruby interrupted her train of thought, “Wonder what those two were so worked up about…”

“Oh, who knows” _who you are talking about_ Yang finished in her head, “So,” she crossed her arms, “you seem awfully chipper this morning!”

Ruby giggled, “Yep, no more awkward small talk or getting to know you stuff,”Ruby pulled out _Crescent Rose_ , “today I get to let my sweetheart do the talking” Ruby stroked her high-caliber sniper rifle scythe before hugging it and making some… questionable noises.

Yang sighed internally, _have to get her to be more comfortable with people_ , “Well, remember Ruby,” Yang shifted, putting her hands on her hips, “you’re not the only one going through initiation, if you want to grow up you’re gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together” Yang shrugged.

“Uhhg,” Ruby groaned, “you sound like dad!” Ruby shoved _Crescent Rose_ back into her locker, “okay, first of all, what does meeting people have to do with fighting? And secondly, I don’t need people to help me grow up,” Ruby crossed her arms defiantly, “ _I drink milk!”_ She smugly smiled.

“But what about when we form teams?” Yang broached the subject, knowing what her sister’s initial response would be and preparing to combat it as best she could.

“Um” Ruby looked away, “I don’t know, I-” she sighed, “I’ll just be on your team, or something…” Ruby trailed off and Yang felt a stab of frustration, having to let her sister break away was incredibly difficult.

“Well,” nervously, Yang hugged her hair, “maybe you should try being on someone else’s team…”

“My dearest sister, Yang…” Yang stepped back in alarm at the finger pointed her way, “are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?!” Ruby settled her hands on her hips. _She looks just like mom…_

“What?! No!” Yang put her hands up in surrender, “of course I do,” she wrung her hands together, “I just thought-” she looked away, _think, Yang!_ “I don’t know, maybe it would help you” _how do I phrase this?!? “_ Break out of your shell!”

“What-ah! I don’t need to break out of my shell! That’s absolutely ridiculous!”

“Ruby! Calm down!” Yang urged, “Look, I’d love to be on your team, I’d love to be your partner, but I don’t want you to dedicate the entirety of initiation making sure that we’re together, okay?”

“But, Yang,” Ruby looked up, hurt.

Yang sighed and pulled Ruby in for a gentle hug, this wasn’t the time for bear hugs, “how about this, whatever happens, happens, we’ll still see each other around, even _if_ we are on different teams, okay? And I’ll still bake you my awesome cookies, ‘kay?”

Ruby nodded sullenly, before quietly questioning, “What if I still have nightmares?”

_Damn, forgot about those_ , “If we end up on different teams, we’ll ask Ozpin to put our teams near each other and to give you access to my room, sound good?”

Ruby sniffed and nodded before launching herself into her sister’s arms, “Promise?” she asked in a small voice.

Yang nodded, “I promise, I'll be there from this day on, Now and forever more.”

Ruby giggled, “Will you sing for me still?”

Yang smiled, putting her sister down and ruffling her hair, “Of course I will, I always will if you ask.”

“Yay!” Ruby grabbed _Crescent Rose_ and closed her locker just as Professor Goodwitch’s voice sounded over the intercom, “Would all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately.”

“That’s our cue!” Ruby bounced ahead as the pair made their way out of the locker room.

Seeing Jaune slump to the floor as Pyrrha pulled her spear out of his hoodie, Yang piped up, “Havin’ some trouble there lady killer?” as Ruby offered him a hand up.

“I don’t understand, my dad said, all women look for is confidence! Where did I go wrong?” Jaune groaned.

Yang rolled her eyes, “Snow Angel _probably_ wasn’t the best start…” _Ugh boys…_

\--------

Standing on the indicated stone platform next to the ‘Knight in Shining Armor” Yang rolled her eyes at the smirk he gave her before turning to listen to Ozpin after Ruby and Jaune clambered on to the last two platforms.

“For years, you have trained to become warriors,” Ozpin began, “and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest.”

“Now,” Professor Goodwitch took over, "I’m sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams.” Yang stiffened at the small smirk Goodwitch tried to hide before glancing down the line of assembled fighters, “Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates… Today.” _So essentially there are teams that will be assigned_ Yang thought sarcastically as she heard Ruby make a noise of uncertainty.

“These teammates,” Opin brought the attention back to him, “will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon,” _maybe I should make sure that we’re at least on the same team_ , Yang glanced at Ruby’s pale face, “so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well,” Yang heard Ruby’s terrified noise of discontent before her eyes made their way down the other end of the line towards a pair of amber ones that found hers quite easily, “that being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years.” Yang swore she _heard_ Ruby’s world shatter, meanwhile her eyes widened a fraction, breaking her staring contest with a certain raven-haired, amber-eyed girl with a wink.

“After you’ve partnered up,” Ozpin continued, ignoring the outbursts of a few students, “make your way to the northern end of the forest, you will meet opposition along the way, do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path… Or you will die.” Yang grinned, _glad I brought some extra_ fire _power_ … _so punny_ , “you will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation,” Ozpin gave a meaningful glance towards professor Goodwitch, “but our instructors will not intervene.”

Yang’s grin only grew wider as she listened to Ozpin speak, _sounds like a..._ blast _from my gauntlets! Dust this is the perfect opportunity for some puns!_

Yang got into her ready position, engaging her gauntlets, as she waited for the excitement of the launch, _countdown commence! 12!_ The Schnee girl was launched _11! 10! 9! 8!_ She could hear Jaune asking some question that didn’t matter in the background, _7!_ She saw fake-blonde mohawk pirate-boy be sent off into space _6!_ See ya Pyrrha! _5!_ She saw Blake _return_ the wink before being launched sky-high. _4! 3!_ Carrot-top was launched, cheering _We’d get along there. 2!_ Magenta strip was sent flying _1!_ So long pretty boy!

Yang sent a “good luck lil’ sis!” wink towards Ruby before slipping on her aviators and whooping at the sense of bidding gravity a sweet “good bye!”

Behind her, Yang heard Ruby’s launch pad engage and next thing she knew she was neck and neck with her sister for about two seconds before Ruby began losing altitude, having been only launched a short distance.  As Ruby began landing, she head bones crack and Ruby shout, “Birdy! No!” and Yang couldn’t help the laughter that consumed her.

Firing her gauntlets behind her, Yang cheered at the sensation of weightlessness, “WOOHOO!”

Pulling a few barrel rolls, Yang grinned, singing to herself, “Tell everybody I'm on my way/ New friends and new places to see/ With blue skies ahead yes/ I'm on my way/ And there's nowhere else/ I'd rather be!”

“Haha! Yeah!” This _is the thrill I need in life! Freedom! Speed! Wish I could do this every day!_

Flipping under a large branch, Yang sung out, “A-lley-oop!”

Feeling herself losing altitude, Yang tucked and rolled through the tops of some trees before rebounding off two trunks and feeling her semblance kick in as she rolled to a standing position and continuing to run on the forest floor, “Nailed it!” she gave herself a 10/10.

Walking through the forest, Yang called out, “Hellooooo!” _Ugh someone show up! I’m bored out of my mind here!_ She thought she heard a noise off to her right, but if it were a Grimm it would have attacked already, so Yang just kept antagonizing her hidden pursuer, “Is anyone out there?! Hellooo?! I’m getting bored here!” _Something please happen!_

Hearing some rustling in a single location, Yang turned, “Is someone there?” Pushing through the bush, Yang questioned, “Ruby, is that you?” Hearing heavy breaths Yang looked up from the bush and saw an Ursa, _sooo, not Ruby then,_ “Nope!” popping the ‘p’ Yang leapt to the side avoiding the Ursa’s heavy swipe. _Gosh, he wants me already? Doesn’t he know that a first date is required!_

Rolling up from her knees, Yang re-activated _Ember Celica_ looking around. Hearing a second noise Yang flipped backwards and set up as the first Ursa launched itself towards her. _Wait for it... now!_ Yang’s right fist made contact with the Ursa’s stomach and Yang fired her right gauntlet watching the Ursa fly backwards.

The second one decided to charge then, and Yang grinned letting loose a right uppercut and a left kick, both enhanced with a firing from _Ember Celica_.

_There’s no time like the present,_ “You guys wouldn’t happen to have seen a girl in a red hood, would you?” as the first Ursa roared, Yang rolled her eyes internally. “You could just say no!” dodging the first two swipes of the Ursa, Yang jumped back before backflipping again and standing up, “Hahah!” Yang laughed, “Jeez, you two couldn’t hit the broadside of a b-” Yang saw a piece of her hair float down… _You do not mess with one of the two connections I have to my mother!_

Yang felt her semblance engage and her eyes burn, “You…” both gauntlets from _Ember Celica_ fired, “You MONSTERS!” Yang flew into a fiery rage exacting a combination of deadly combos on the first Ursa, sending it through the trees.  Turning, Yang saw the second Ursa charging her, as it stopped to stand to full height in front of her, Yang goaded, “What!? You want some too?!” Yang heard a noise and saw a flash of black, then the Ursa was dead at her feet.

Yang stared at the Ursa, feeling her rage die down. She then heard the removal of some hook blade weapon from the Ursa’s back.  Following the weapon into the hand of its owner, Yang saw a distinct black bow and grinned internally.

She saw Blake’s profile push some strands from her face before Blake turned to grin at her, amusing but showy, Yang sighed, feeling the last of her rage ebb away with the contact made with amber pools. _Looks like I found a partner… more like they found me._

Yang caught the hint of a grin on Blake’s face, “I coulda taken him.” Yang tried to play off how much Blake’s small grin affected her cheeks, _must hide the blush…_

\--------

“So,” Yang broke the silence, “d’you like puns?”

Blake snorted, “No, they’re the lowest form of literary humor.”

Gasping in mock horror, Yang put a hand to her forehead, “Blake! You wound me! Puns are the highest form of comedy!  I must find a new partner, one who will appreciate my humor! Blake!” waving her hand mysteriously, Yang proceeded, “you didn’t see anything…”

Blake smirked, a giggle forcing its way out, “Oh no! Whatever shall I ever do?!”

As they made their way north, the two kept up their banter. _I hope Ruby got as lucky as I did._ Yang thought before getting to know who her partner was: likes, dislikes, favorite food, the important things that defined a person.

\--------

Coming through the tree line to a small hill, Yang saw what was _definitely_ a forest temple, goading Blake a bit to see how she’d react to questioning the obvious, Yang asked, “This this is it?”

She received the most sarcastic and unamused look of all time and the blonde bit back the retort of “Why so serious?” that was _begging_ to be released.

Watching the raven-haired girl stalk down the hill, Yang internally sighed _I hope she’s not like this all the time…_ before following her new partner.

“Chess...pieces?” Yang heard Blake quietly question.

Yang looked around and saw that some of the bishops were missing, “Some of them are missing… Looks like we weren’t the first ones here…” Yang chanced a glance at her partner gauging her reaction… there was none. _Nice poker face…_

“Well, I guess we should pick one…” Yang nodded at Blake’s statement before noticing the white knight in front of her _Yes! I love the sets that make the knight just a horse!_ Picking it up, knowing that it was Ruby’s favorite piece, Yang asked with a flourish, “How ‘bout a cute lil’ pony?”

Yang’s grin widened when she saw Blake playfully roll her eyes, but the smile on her face was genuine as she agreed, “Sure.”

Meeting in the center of the temple with Blake, Yang was surprised, both at the ease of initiation, and at the smile dancing in Blake’s eyes, “That wasn’t too hard…”

Yang grinned at Blake’s sassy retort, “Well, it’s not like this place is very difficult to find…” _Dust I love it when she’s sassy!_

Their moment was ruined by some girls scream, turning Yang worried about Ruby, “Some girl’s in trouble!” _I know that’s not Ruby’s scream but it could be her partner…_ “Blake did you hear that?!” Hearing more screams and no response from Blake, Yang turned, “Blake, did you hear that? What should we do?!”

Yang was waving her hand in Blake’s face, trying to get _some_ type of reaction, but she wasn’t expecting what she got: Blake pointing towards the sky.

Looking up, Yang was… unsure of _what_ to feel - her little energizer bunny of a sister was falling. right. on. top. of. them. Only to be knocked out of the way by Jaune?

“Did your sister just fall from the sky??” Blake incredulously questioned…

_Uhhhh_ “I-” the two were distracted by noises from the forest as a carrot-top _rode_ in on an Ursa, Blake voicing her the same thought soon after. _At least we’re on the same wavelength_ Yang thought, unsure of the craziness that was ensuing.   _Especially_ when she saw _Pyrrha_ running in front of a damn Deathstalker, which was a sight to see… especially when Pyrrha jumped _through_ its claw.

Seeing Ruby okay made Yang’s day, after being partnered with her newfound crush of course. But as she went to hug her little sister, carrot-top announced her presence and Yang learned that her name was Nora.

When Blake voiced Yang’s thought about Pyrrha running in with a Deathstalker on her tail, Yang lost her cool, she was _beyond_ done with everyone.

With Nora’s partner showing up, Yang watched in disbelief as everyone calmly announced the Schnee’s demise as she _fell from the talon of a GIANT Nevermore._

_How can everyone be so damn calm!?_

When Pyrrha fell at their feet, Yang couldn’t help the sarcastic comment from getting through, “Great! The gang’s all here! Now we can die together!”

When Ruby went off to fight the damn Deathstalker, Yangs heart got lodged in her throat.

Yang took off to help her sister _I can’t let anything happen to her!_

Yang couldn’t watch as her sister was sure to meet her demise, but when the Schnee heiress saved Ruby, Yang sagged to the ground in relief.

Blake ran over to her, “Are you okay? Did any of the feathers get you?!”

“I’m fine, I’m just glad that Ruby’s okay.”  Yang ran over to her sister, embracing her tightly. _I’ve got to do something to thank the heiress if we survive this…_

Yang grinned as the rest of the gang _I like the sound of that… the gang_ decided that running and living was more important than fighting the giant Grimm.

As the group took off, Yang couldn’t help but watch proudly as her little sister showed signs of growing up.   _At least it’s a natural progression, or as natural as you can get as a huntress-in-training, better than what I had at least… means I did my job right_.

When Blake showed signs of caring, Yang had to fight back another blush _damn this is getting to be a pain, this whole blushing and feeling warm and fuzzy thing needs to stop._

\--------

Panting as she watched the headless Nevermore fall down the cliff, Yang took a glance at Blake, wondering how her partner was holding up after all the craziness that ensued.

They locked eyes and Yang glanced away when Blake sent a smirk her way, _damn butterflies need to get outta my stomach_.

“Well…” Yang looked at the heiress, “that was a thing.”

\--------

When Ruby was named leader of their team, Yang couldn’t have been prouder _she really has grown up… Dust, is this was all parents feel like?_ A small part of her mind reminded Yang that Weiss would probably have a problem with the leader situation, but the majority of Yang couldn’t have cared less about what the Schnee heiress thought.

As the four made their way off stage towards team JNPR, they each received their respective scroll from Professor Goodwitch before congregating with the other team.

“So!” Ruby chirped, “Where’s your guys’ dorm?”

“Uh,” Jaune fumbled for his scroll, “We’re uh room uhh…”

“432.” Pyrrha helpfully supplied.

“Cool! We must be near you guys! We’re 433!” Ruby cheered with Jaune.

Yang shared a smile with Pyrrha at their leaders’ antics before the eight of them turned to go look for their dorms.


End file.
